My White Wolf
by My Dark Magic
Summary: I was just about to lose her. I knew that was true. I thought that we were done forever, but fate had another trick up it's sleeve. Just when all seemed lost, something happened- but what I'm not sure of is if it's a miracle, or a curse
1. Chapter 1

**Taking off from-**

**New Moon: page 270**

**Jacobs POV**

My fist slammed against the closest tree to me. It wasn't big, really slim and only a few feet taller than me. In my peripheral vision, I could see Bella jump a little when the trunk cracked loudly and snapped in two under my blows.

I stared at the sharp broken point in stunned shock that quickly turned to horror. I was losing control. I knew that if I stayed this tense for much longer, I wouldn't be able to take it. If anything happened to Bella, I would rip myself apart emotionally paying for it for the rest of my semi-eternal life.

"I have to get back." I choked, spinning on my heel and stalking towards my house in a brisk speed walk.

"Back to Sam!" Bella called out angrily from behind me. I sighed inaudibly.

"That's one way of looking at it," I mumbled, my stride not breaking. I prepared myself to take off running for the house, desperate for some comfort.

I could hear Bella gasp aloud, and the l _thud _as her knees forcefully hit the ground. I assumed she was going to cry. I wouldn't look at her- I _couldn't! _I feared that if I did, whatever hold I had on my emotions would break away. No matter what happened, I would _not _lose it in front of her. I had my jaw set; I was going to make a break for it. That's when things changed.

I listened in terror as Bella let out a wretched scream of horror. Immediately, all of my intentions of not turning around, of keeping myself together, were thrown out the window. On impulse, I swiveled around and stared at her with wide, cautious eyes. She was shaking madly, her face looked contorted and sick, gasping for breath through rattling teeth. She let out another scream as more furious tremors rocked through her. I was frozen in fear. I was pretty sure I knew what was happening, as I had already lived though it, but my eyes would not register what I was seeing. It made absolutely no sense.

Suddenly, Bella threw her head back and viciously snarled at me; it was loud enough to make me want to cover my ears. But the loudness wasn't what had gotten me worried, that growl had just confirmed my worst nightmare.

Bella was becoming a werewolf.

"Bella!" I shouted, still unable to move. I wanted more than anything to run away and get the guys. To get Sam. I was scared. Frightened, like a little child lost in the mall. I could barely accept the fact that _I _was a werewolf, but _Bella_? Are you freaking kidding me? For the first time in a long time, I wanted my mother back. I wanted to feel her arms around me. I wanted her to comfort me and tell me that it was all going to be alright.

The only other thing I wanted was to stop acting like such a complete and utter baby.

Finally, the ultimate transition took place. Thick fur, as white as a blizzard, burst out of my friend's body. Her clothes sprinkled down on us like snow as more growls ripped from the back of her throat. Her upper lip curled forward showing of her dagger-like teeth. She brought her rump up to the air, preparing to spring at me. It was then that I knew that I had let things go far enough.

"Sam!" I screamed, knowing that he would hear me, "Sam, help!"

As soon as I got the words out, I let myself go. My clothes split open and flew away from me as I let myself become engulfed with russet fur. Sam, who had obviously sensed my urgency, prowled up behind me, already in wolf-form.

Bella's eyes pierced me like knives, I was still scared and panicking, but Sam was totally calm and knew what to do as if he had been through the routine before. As I though about it, he probably had.

_Bella, _Sam reached out to her mind, _Bella, calm down; _he soothed tranquilly, _Bella, its Sam._

_ And Jacob_, I added. Sam shot me a quick look, I shrank away, letting him do all the big talking.

Bella shook her head angrily, Sam's calming wasn't working. We all stayed in our places for a long while. No one moved a muscle. Finally, Bella broke out in thought.

I look like I came out of a horror movie! _What in the world is happening? This has to be a dream! _She thought.

_This is real, _came Sam's whispered answer. _I'll explain it all later but you need to calm down so that you can faze back to a human._

Bella, under the influence of the alpha's command, attempted to faze back, her shoulder shook roughly in reply. I couldn't help myself but try to hearten her.

_That's right Bella, honey, just let yourself relax, _I encouraged. Bella shook again, and her whine sounded like an over-grown whistle, but not long after, the tension in her face became peaceful.

It was silent except for the sound of rustling leaves and calling birds. Bella's knees began to quiver as they slowly bent down under the first heat of transformation. In respect of her privacy, Sam and I both turned and walked a little way in the opposite direction. I could no longer sense that Bella was with us so I made Sam aware of what I was doing next.

_I'm going to get us all some clothes. I'll get some for you and Bells; you stay behind the house until I bring you some sweats._

I could feel Sam's approval though his thoughts and I took off running towards my window. When I was right in front of it, I quickly fazed back and jumped though as fast as I could. I didn't necessarily have next door neighbors, but I've never been comfortable with the whole being outside with no clothes part of the werewolf business.

I dashed to my dresser and shoved on the first pair of cut-off jeans I could find. It was simple to find Sam a pair of sweatpants that were roughly his size but Bella was going to be a little tougher. I tossed numerous pairs of pants and shirts aside before finding some sweats that I had grown out of during my crazy growth spurt, and a shirt that might only go down to her lower thighs.

In a rush, I crawled back out of the window and threw the sweatpants I found at Sam, who was still in wolf form. Then, I turned and ran towards the woods were I had left Bella. I briefly thought about her lack of clothes. I'm embarrassed to admit that I was honestly thinking about sneaking a peek at her naked before literally slapping myself in the face to make sure my conscience had control of my actions. Intentionally focusing my eyes on something in the opposite direction of Bella, I ran over to her and tossed the gray cotton into where I guessed her hands would be.

After waiting longer than necessary to make sure that she was fully clothed, I crouched down on the ground next to her. She lifted her head and gave me a tired look. I could sense Sam coming up behind me. I remained silent, waiting for him to stop moving before starting to speak. There was a long silence before I was able to build up my nerve to say this, I was grateful to Sam for not butting in. He knew that I wanted to do this.

"Bella," I began, talking very slowly. Making scorching eye contact with her to let her know that what I was about to say was deathly serious. "What do you know about…" I couldn't finish. It wasn't that I was scared or unprepared, I was completely into going for it, but Sam, the alpha, had made it clear that we were unable to tell anyone about what we were. What I was about to say would imply it.

I had a sudden burst of anger at Sam, it wasn't even a big deal, but I was new to the werewolf business and was prone to overreactions. Sam, sensing my abrupt change of character, finished the sentence quickly.

"About werewolves." He spit out, his mask of calmness flickering. Bella's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Her mouth gaped like a fish, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she feinted. Sam glanced at me to see if I was still angry, but it had left as quickly as it had come.

"What do we do?" I asked tentatively.

"We take her back to your house and we inform Billy."

Oh.

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I apologize about the timing on this chapter. I had no idea the last few weeks of eighth grade and the first few weeks of summer would be so hectic. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Sam extended his arms to pick Bella up, but I reflexively held him back.

"No." I insisted, "Let me carry her." I tried to be strong and not to let on about how completely terrified I was but Sam saw right through me.

"Jacob, I understand how you feel but-"

"How can you understand?" I blurted, losing a little bit of control over myself. "How can you _possibly _understand everything I've been through in the past ten minutes?"

"Jacob, you must start thinking rationally. I don't want to deny you any of your rights to her, however-"

"Stop it!" I shouted, "Stop treating Bella as if she's just an object! She doesn't have an owner and no one has rights to her!"

Sam spoke over my fury, "Calm down." He said in the voice of the alpha, no longer tolerating my back talk. He remained quiet for a few moments to allow me to gather myself. "At the moment, Bella needs calm, sure hands. You are at a point of emotional strain and I believe it would be in her best for interest for me to handle her."

Of course I objected, but now wasn't the time to argue. I looked down at Bella to see that she had begun to shiver. My eyebrows pulled down.

"Take her." I spat. "Take her back to the house." I turned and began to walk away.

"No, Jacob, you're coming with me to explain this to Billy. She's _you're _girlfriend. I just don't think that you're in a state to keep her as safe as she can be."

"She's _not _my girlfriend." I sighed. "Don't you remember what you told me, no, _made _me do? It's too dangerous for her to be with me now."

Sam sighed back at me. "Have you completely forgotten what just happened? Bella is one of us now. There may be a future between you two- it is a possibility. I make no promises but I can happen if that's the way fate decides to turn."

I tried to come up with an argument in my head. I wanted to fight, I wanted to be angry and to vent but Sam was good with his words. Despite my best efforts, I calmed down a fraction.

"Good." Sam said, satisfied with my more relaxed state, "Now lets get this all straightened out with Billy."

It still felt uncomfortable to see Bella in Sam's arms instead of mine, but I pushed through and looked the other way. The walk back to my house was short and silent; Billy was at the door waiting for us backed up by the rest of the pack. The stared at Bella as if she was diseased and it bothered me.

"You guys can go." I growled, "You're not needed here."

Embry stared at me, obvious confusion all over his face, "What's your problem?" he pouted, but not questioning my seriousness. All of them headed out the door, not needing me to ask twice. When all of them had left Billy approached us.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Something has happened to Bella Swan. We're not positive about the cause but it has most certainly happened." Sam spoke up, taking the lead.

"Please explain." Billy motioned us over to the couch.

Sam carefully laid Bella down across the couch, Billy sat in his wheelchair next to her and Sam and I remained standing.

"Jacob, will you tell him the first part? I wasn't there and don't want to get the facts wrong." I nodded. It took me a moment before I could gather my thoughts and calmly explain.

"I was taking one for the pack," I began, "breaking up with Bella for her safety and for our own sake. I wasn't as calm as I should have been, I think I heated her up, but the cause doesn't matter as much- she was angry, that's the point. We argued and I didn't help- I only made her more upset. When I thought I had made my intentions clear…" I paused, "Scratch that, when I had gotten to the point that I was afraid I might faze, I decided it was best for me to be away from her I turned to leave and heard her scream. I looked at her and she was shaking…all the memories of my transformation came back to me. I knew exactly what was happening. I knew what was best was to go and get help right away, but I couldn't pull myself away at first. Once she actually made the change, I called out for Sam."

By the end I was gasping for breath, terror pulling me into its chokehold once more. Sam was smart enough to know that I couldn't go on anymore. He quickly finished it off much differently than I would have, leaving out nearly all details.

"We calmed her down until she was able to faze back to human, and then Jacob made a run for some clothes."

"Was that it?" Billy asked, incredulous.

"I asked her what she knew about werewolves, then she fainted." I finished.

"How long has she been unconscious?" the crease between Billy's eyebrows became deeper and deeper with every passing second.

Only a couple minutes." Sam confirmed.

Just then, Bella stirred a little bit, we all turned to see if she had woken up, and she had.

"Jake?" She rasped, opening her eyes.

"Oh, Bella!" I gasped in relief, "Are you ok?"

"Why in the world would I be ok, Jacob?" I was surprised by the sudden intensity of her voice; she had never talked to me that way before. I looked down and noticed that her hands were shaking. Sam noticed too.

"Bella, calm down," Sam soothed, "You need to stay calm."

Bella shook her head, rubbing her temples with her eyes shut tight. "What was all that?" her voice quivered along with her shoulders. It was quiet for a long time.

"I'm not sure." Sam finally answered.

Without warning my anger took over me again, suddenly I was shouting. Sure I had the excuse of being a new werewolf to blame for my dramatic overreaction, but it didn't matter who was to blame. It could have gotten ugly very quickly.

"This doesn't make any sense!" I yelled at no one in particular. "This shouldn't _still _be happening! And why _you _of all people!" I shuddered, but not taking to time to calm myself down. I had to get my anger out. "You who has no Quileute relation at all! But, of course, here you are!" I shook harder, gesturing to Bella.

"Jacob, easy." Sam ordered, "That won't help anything."

I took slow, deep breaths and managed to calm myself down surprisingly fast. I focused on Bella, who wasn't having the same luck with calming herself down. Her breathes were short and fast. She shook continuously, clutching her head in her hands. Billy, Sam and I could do nothing but stare. We, or at least I, wanted to give her time to think about what happened. She didn't move for several minutes.

Without warning, Bella burst off of the couch and rushed out of the house. She had power in her stride, it was clear that she wasn't planning to do short distance walking. I stared at her until she disappeared from my sight, unable to take my eyes off of her. In my peripheral vision I noticed Sam calmly walking out the door after her.

"Jacob," he called before leaving, "come on. Bella needs us."

That sentence struck home. Bella was a new werewolf. New werewolves need help, comfort, and patience- all things I was willing to give to Bella. Heck, they were still things that _I _needed! Bella needed my help, and right there, right then, I made a vow to myself that no matter how bad things got, I would help her no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

My confidence restored, I burst through the worn front door and became immediately alert to the smells around me. Bella's trail was instantly clear to me, I followed it directly. Once I was locked on, I broke into a sprint. The only thing left to figure out was how far away she had gotten already.

Almost as if she had heard my thoughts, Bella let out a piercing howl from about five-hundred yards away. It was worse than I thought. I began to quiver, that shouldn't have been happening to Bella. Not when the vampires had already left. Not when she already had so much on her plate. Bella didn't deserve that. If anyone deserved it I did. Why couldn't I have been the only one who had to have their life ruined? Why did everyone else have to be dragged into this?

The promise I had sworn to myself only moments ago suddenly became a test of nerves. I sprinted to the trees and stripped, morphing instantly after. I didn't even bother to take my clothes with me. My mind screamed in frustration.

_I'm a werewolf and I'm fine with it, _I mentally bellowed, _but why Bella? What did Bella ever do to deserve this?_

I rocketed off in Bella's direction. I had never been the fastest wolf in the pack, but now that Bella needed me, I could run like hell and not have to think twice about it.

In the back of my mind, I could hear Sam giving weary commands. He wasn't being himself. I could sense faint desperation in his mood. He should have been using the alpha's voice to stop her; I couldn't make sense of why he was holding back.

_Bella, calm down, you need to faze back. Direct Quileute descendant or not, you need to know the rules. _I could just barely hear his voice shake on the last few words. _You're one of us now. _He said.

His words had the opposite reaction intended. Bella's anger became overpowering as she roared like a chorus of thunder. My head snapped in the direction on her snarl.

_Let me handle this _I thought to Sam, not even listening for his reply

I immediately followed the path her sound waves carved out for me. I booked after her, going much faster than I would have ever dreamed of before. In mere seconds, her white pelt came into view, and half seconds after that I was right beside her.

I shouldn't have underestimated her ability to be cunning. Abruptly, she stopped dead in her tracks. My momentum prevented me from stopping on a dime like she had and I rushed forward in a blur. On the inside, I was crazy annoyed, but I knew that wouldn't help Bella one bit. She didn't just need me to save her physically- but emotionally too.

I spoke in the most comforting voice I could, attempting to draw her closer to me, _everything is going to be fine, calm down and faze back to human. It's pretty tricky at first but don't worry, I'll help you_

Unlike Sam, Bella listened to me without question. She just needed a soothing hand- someone who would help her, who would listen to her, and give her advice. God knows that's what I needed when I first fazed. Luckily for me, Embry came to my rescue. He helped me to realize that I wasn't alone in the whole werewolf business- that my best friend had to go through this too.

Bella laid down and rested her head on her paws, waiting for me to turn tail and come back to her, but I planned to faze back to human first.

_Thank you _Sam said, quietly, obvious relief in his voice.

The world blurred around me as I quickly sprinted back to where I had left my clothes. Once I was clothed back on two legs, I began to head back to Bella, meeting up with Sam on the way there. As we were walking, Sam began to talk to me.

"I was very impressed with the way you handled things with Bella today." He began, clearly leading up to something more important.

"Thanks, Sam," I replied. "I didn't mean to take the big stuff away from you but I've felt so distant from Bella for the past two weeks. I wanted to do whatever I could to help her in any way I could."

"Honestly, Jacob, I'm glad that you dealt with this situation. You've proven to me that you are physically and emotionally ready to take control- to lead."

I eyed Sam in confusion, "What are you getting at?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Well, Jacob Black, I want you to be my second in command." He declared, coming to a stop.

"Sam, you can't be serious. I don't want to have to lead this pack, remember? I already said no to that."

"No, you said no to being alpha." He corrected. "Jacob leading is in your blood. It's in your heritage. I was not born to be the leader of this pack and you very well know that."

"_You_ are this pack's leader, _you _are the one giving the commands here-"

"I'm not asking you to be the alpha of this pack." Sam interrupted. "But you were born into a position of authority, nothing will change that. You only have to lead when I am unable to due to sickness or absence- but they have to obey your commands whether or not I am around. Basically you are the deputy, the vice president. If anything happens to me, you will become alpha. Can you just accept that?"

I shook my head. "I'm really sorry. Really, I am, but I'm not ready to lead a pack under any circumstances. Try to understand."

Sam sighed. "I disagree, but I respect your maturity to admit your own confidence. I think your ready for this, but until _you_ think you're ready, I won't force it on your shoulders."

I lowered my head, a little embarrassed.

"Let's go now," Sam declared, "Bella needs us."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and I both walked out of the thick pines, Bella's eyes immediately attached themselves to mine. I took in her physical state- not much better than mine when I first phased. Her breathing was rough and fast, her pulse was rapid. She was curled up on the spongy ground, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. I frowned, pitying her.

Bella had been through a lot in the past hour, we all had, but this was her time to be comforted, I needed to be there for her like Embry was for me. This was time for me to make like a big brother, a real pack member, as opposed to just another guy giving out orders. I walked up to her, never breaking eye contact.

"Bella, I'm here," I whispered to her, trying to sound more sure of myself than I really was. I covered the space between us in few short steps and slowly sat down beside her. I placed the clothes that Sam had brought for her- even larger than the clothes she had been wearing before- on the side opposite me, then absentmindedly reaching out to stroke her neck.

My fingers touched the soft white fur, but my hand had not lain on the fur for a second when all the fur dissolved and my hand was on the bare skin of Bella's back. I was startled for a second, but my body immediately stiffened, realizing what had happened. I looked in Sam's direction, but he had already averted his eyes from Bella's body. I did the same, clearing my throat more loudly than necessary.

Bella groggily pulled herself into the oversized gray clothing; again I waited longer than usual to look back at her- just to make sure she was decent. When I turned back in her direction, she was lying on the ground, her eyes half closed. Her hair was knotted and bushy, her cheeks were flushed, and the bones in her fingers were rigid.

Without thinking, I spoke the words that were currently on my mind, "You look awful, Bells." I didn't notice what I had said until I noticed her flinch slightly.

_Damn, _I thought, _Sam told me a thousand times- think before you act!_

I attempted to make a quick recovery, "What I meant was that… you should come back to my place and rest, and please try not to loose it again," her frown deepened. I panicked for a second and subconsciously did what I always do when I get into tight spots, joke. "I'm not sure Sam and I will be able to scrounge up any more outfits as nice as this one." I gestured towards the oversized gray sweatpants and t-shirt she had on now.

She grimaced at me, standing up and beginning to head back towards the house. Clearly someone wasn't in the mood for smiling. I sighed sadly, getting up and following her lead home. There goes another one. The happy, silly, care-free Bella was officially gone. That's what changing into a werewolf did to you. That's what it did to me, anyway- Sam too. However, when I thought about it, Sam and I were the only two in the pack who were seriously bitter about this lifestyle. At least Sam had a reason to hate it- if you had done what he had to Emily, who wouldn't? But unlike Sam, I had no good reason to be angry and depressed most of the time. I guess I was just the crybaby of the pack.

_Oh well_, I thought, sucks _for the people I have to share minds with._

But Bella…perhaps she had a chance to be happy. Perhaps she would turn out the way Embry did…still happy, silly, and _almost _care-free no matter what. Perhaps she would meet some boy, a kind boy who cared for her as much as I did, and she would imprint on him. Then she would be entirely happy, that's all I wanted for her.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I almost missed Bella, who was obviously to tired to pay attention to where she was going, tripping over the stump of a tree. She fell forward, but before she could hit the ground I caught her around her waist. I scanned the area looking for other things she might trip on. The entire span of about fifty yards was clustered with tree stumps. Figures. For someone as accident prone as Bella, this place was about as safe as a minefield.

With one quick movement, I swung Bella up into my arms and carried her bridal style the rest of the way to my house. The house was in sight when Bella's body went very limp. I looked down at her, still walking, and noticed that her eyes had closed entirely and her breathing had gone very slow. She was asleep.

As quietly as possible, I walked through the front door, when Billy looked my way I held my finger up to my lips to signal him to be quiet, just then Sam walked in the door. I turned around and signaled him as well. Bella had been through enough today, she deserved a peaceful rest.

Gently, I laid her down on the couch, giving her one last look before walking into the kitchen. I waved Sam and Billy over to where I had sat down. They walked in quietly.

"I think we have a little bit of time to discuss this situation while Bella rests." Sam announced quietly.

Billy and I nodded our reply, willing Sam to continue.

"First thing's first," he began, "does Bella have any ancestry to any of the original wolves? That would be the easiest explanation as to she transformed in the first place."

"Not that I know of," Billy answered, "but I could be wrong."

Sam nodded, "We'll bring that question to Quil Senior as soon as he's back in town." He finalized, "Now, to deal with the situation concerning Charlie Swan."

"I think we should just tell him." I blurted out.

Sam shot me a look. "And why would that be? As you well know, Embry's parents have not been told and he is coping just fine."

"_Just fine?_" I repeated, skeptic, "his mom wants to turn him in to a juvenile detention center! She is terrified and upset, and doesn't know what's wrong!" I always got carried away and defensive when it came to my friends- particularly Embry. "I don't want that happening to Bella too! It would break Charlie's heart!"

Billy signaled me to be quieter.

Sam sighed, his shoulders dropping; he looked to Billy for support.

Billy stared straight into my eyes. "I'll tell him-"

"Thank you." I breathed in relief.

"You didn't let me finish." I stared blankly at my father, "I'll tell him _while _you are explaining Bella's story to the rest of the pack."

I stared at him for a while longer. When I realized that he had finished speaking, I asked, "Alright, what's the punch line?"

"This isn't a joke, Jacob. _You _will be telling the boys about their new pack member." When I began to object, Billy spoke in the loudest tone he dared, "My word is final!" he declared.

I glared at him, growling curses under my breath. "Fine."

I stalked out of the house, secretly terrified of what everyone would thing. I knew they were all sick of me thinking about Bella, none of the boys in the pack- with the exception of Embry- particularly liked Bella. Paul even had a distain of her- which had, of course, gotten the two of is into plenty of serious fights. What was going to be their reaction when they learned that Bella was one of them? I shuddered.

Quickly I ran into the woods and stripped, morphing after a moment of concentration. I ran a little farther away from the house before lifting my head to the evening sky and howling as loudly as possible, calling together a meeting.

Only moments later I was surrounded by a pack of werewolves, all of whom already knew what I was here to tell them thanks to that oh-so-helpful mind link. They stared at me, waiting for me to formally speak, or should I say think, the words.

I looked every one of them in the eyes before saying anything. Soon I could feel their impatient thoughts, and then I knew I couldn't stall any longer.

_Well… _I thought sheepishly, _Bella Swan is now part of our pack._


	5. Chapter 5

_I can't believe this! _Paul growled furiously, _I can not believe this! Is this some kind of joke?_

_ Shut up! _Embry yelled, _this is _awesome! _So Bella has joined us, huh? I wasn't expecting that! I didn't think she had a drop of Quileute blood in her. Guess I was wrong._

Paul continued to rant furiously, _that stupid _girl_ can't be part of our pack! She's practically a bloodsucking leach herself! How the hell could this happen?_

_ Don't talk about Bella that way! _I growled at him, the hair on my back rising and my upper lip curling up. _If you say one more thing about her not belonging, I swear I'll rip you to shreds! Sam isn't here to stop me this time!_

Paul roared in frustration. _Why do you even defend that thing? She's not a wolf! She'll never be part of this pack! She's just some worthless piece of bloodsucker shit! She cares more about those leaches than she does about us!_

I could feel the raw fear in the rest of the packs minds, they new I was hanging on by a thread, about to snap any second now. But of course, Paul just had to push his limits. I knew he would never be able to stop there.

_When you became part of this pack, I was pretty damn sure that it couldn't get much worse. The last thing we needed was the leach girl's boyfriend on the pack, and then she's just gotta go and morph too! She's no better than any vampire out there and if I had my way, I'd rip her to shreds the same way we'd do for any other bloodsucker!_

With that, I didn't care about how dangerous it could be for the surrounding area. I didn't care about how badly I might injure Paul in my rage. I didn't care if any of the other pack members got caught in the fray in ended up injured as well. I didn't care about anything! All I wanted was to feel Paul's flesh ripping beneath my tooth and claw! If I hadn't been so possessed by infuriated bloodlust, I would have been terrified.

I leapt at Paul, my dagger sharp claws fully extended. I could feel my right claws hook into the flank of his back and took a snap at his neck as long as I had him in my hands. Paul rolled out of the way, taking me down with him. We wrestled in the dirt and grime, both fighting to get the other in a submissive position.

I roared in pain as I felt his claws connect with my left leg and shot my head back, snapping my jaw down on one of his front legs. He yelped, collapsing but still trying to kick me away with his good legs. I pinned him down under me, putting my full weight onto his shoulders and snarling in his face. I opened my jaw, the bloodlust becoming stronger and lunged towards his neck.

It was then that Sam decided to reappear. He ran at me with full force and rammed me off of Paul before I could connect with his neck.

_Stop this _now! He bellowed, standing between Paul and me. I stood panting, glaring at Sam and Paul. If looks could kill…

_Jacob, Charlie has been notified. We told him everything about both vampires and werewolves. He is in a state of shock. We're not positive if he has fully accepted what has happened, but for now, he seems to understand it. However, he does not wish to hear anymore of the subject as long as he knows that Bella is safe. Bella should be waking up very soon. I suggest that you head back to your house now._

Trying to repress any potentially 'dangerous' thoughts, I limped away to my house. Halfway there, my limp seemed to correct itself and I continued to run normally the rest of the way home. I stopped where I had left my clothes, morphed back into my human form, got dressed and continued to walk silently.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Paul had said. His words burned my mind as if he had branded them there. It was painful, I hated it. I hated how Bella would never be accepted by the entire pack. I hated how she had to carry that burden on her shoulders. I hated everything about this situation. All I wanted was to make it go away.

I leapt through the window, collapsing on the huge white bed that made up my entire room. I clutched the sheets in my fingers, burying my face into my pillow. I was so upset. All I wanted was to be left alone, I wanted it so badly that when I heard my bedroom door open a crack and I smelled Bella's sweet scent, I didn't respond. I continued to seethe into my sheets, trying to relieve my anger so I wouldn't take it out on Bella.

She sat down on the edge of my bed and softly shook my shoulder, "Jake?" she whispered.

"What, Bella?" I mumbled, trying my best to keep from sounding overly angry. I knew I had failed, I noticed her cringe at my hateful tone. She shook her head a little, probably trying to shake away my words.

"How much does Charlie know?" She asked me very quietly, I clenched the sheets tighter in my fist. I was scaring her.

I sat up slowly, trying not to frighten her any more. I did my best to relax my muscles, looking her straight in the eye in hope that her beauty would put me at rest for the moment. She closed her eyes. My rage flared up slightly, I couldn't even hold her gaze. I needed to calm down; my fingers were beginning to tremble.

"Charlie knows everything, Bella." I told her, trying to make my voice sound very gentle, "You've been out for a little over an hour and Billy took the chance to explain to Charlie what happened while I was out talking to the guys." I smiled a bit, trying to make her look happier, "Embry is super exited that you're part of the pack." I added.

"Does he know about vampires?" She asked, sticking to the subject at hand. I felt my heart drop very low in my chest. Even after all this time, all she cared about were the bloodsuckers. Paul was right about one thing, Bella cared more about those vampires than she did about us.

I averted my eyes from her for a moment before realizing that that would do any good. If Bella wanted to know about her ex-boyfriend then so be it. If it would make her feel better to know, than I'd let her know. I'd do anything for her, she'd let go of the leach eventually. I looked her straight in the eyes.

It was then that something about her changed. She changed _a lot. _The moment our gazes met, her eyes became very soft, and all the muscles in her face immediately relaxed. Her supple lips rounded into a beautiful smile. She was gorgeous as always, but there was something different. The way she was looking at me, it wasn't normal. She'd never looked at me that way before. It was like a blind man seeing for the first time.

My head twitched away slightly, anxious about her sudden expression. "Yes." I answered her question, snapping back to reality. There was no way that Bella would look at me like that, not at this moment, not so soon. It wasn't like her.

Bella looked as though she hadn't heard me, but her expression made me worried enough so that I didn't care to repeat myself.

Slowly, her face began to turn a sallow, ashen color. She looked as if she were going to be sick. "Bella, are you ok?" I asked worriedly, "Are you alright?" She didn't reply- it looked as though her throat had clutched.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, afraid. I was tempted to feel her forehead, but then I remembered that she was a werewolf now. Of course it would feel like she had a fever. She was probably feeling sick; I remembered feeling that way for the first few days.

Bella took a breath, looking me dead in the eye, "I…I think I'm in love with you, Jake." She whispered. My jaw dropped open.

No way. _No way! _There was no way that I could be possible; things like this just didn't happen in real life. It could be real, butit was just like all the stories had said. If my instincts, that had never failed me yet, were correct, Bella had just imprinted.

Bella had just imprinted on _me._


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

The impossible had just happened. I almost wanted to pinch myself to make sure that this wasn't just a dream; it sure as hell felt like one. This girl, this beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl, had just imprinted. This girl had, with one look, fallen head-over-heels…for _me._Only in my wildest daydreams had Bella ever loved me the way that loved her and now…it had happened. I felt as if I had finally just received a fairy tale ending- the kind of ending that wasn't supposed to exist in real life…but it had.

"Bella" I was finally able to collect my thoughts into one sentence, one simple little sentence, but one enormous understatement, "I'm in love with you too."

And then I did it. I did the thing that I had wanted to do, dreaming about doing for months. I placed my hands on her warm, blushing cheeks, and kissed her. Sure I had kissed girls before, but none of their kisses had ever felt like this. There were fireworks. There was a spark. My lips were on fire- but the fire was not painful, it was tingling and warm and pleasurable.

Bella was fully involved in the kiss; she wrapped her arms around my neck, one of her hands knotting itself into my hair, slowly, intimately rolling so that I was slightly on top of her. I pressed my body close to hers, yet holding up and supporting my own weight so that she was comfortable. There are no other words to describe the feeling other than simply _amazing_. I loved it. I loved _her._I loved her so much.

We moved as one unit, as if it had been rehearsed or choreographed, both pulling away at the same time. We both sat up and I pulled Bella onto my lap. I panted, trying to collect my thoughts and feelings together, but it was impossible. My head was spinning in circles. I smiled wildly. Bella then pulled me close, throwing her arms around me again, this time her head nuzzled into my neck. She began to cry.

I was afraid for a moment, that she was angry or upset or that I had hurt her in my passion, but none of it was true. She was trying to say something to me, and I could barely make out the words around her sobs.

"I love you, Jacob." She whispered to me. I rubbed my hands on her back in a soothing manner. My eyes almost began to water as well; I was swelling to the point where I was about to burst with emotion.

"I love you too, Bella."

I sighed in pleasure. This moment was amazing. Nothing could have been more perfect. I held my white wolf tightly in my arms, my huge frame surrounding her, protecting her. I would do anything for her. After a long moment of taking in the feeling of this embrace, I felt the urge to touch her again. I would never push her of course, never make her do anything or go farther that she wanted to, but I wanted to make her feel good and so I did what came naturally.

I twisted my head, rolling her back under me, Bella cooperated moving with me and smiling. Gently I kissed her lips, not lingering there for too long. Then I moved my head down, trailing my kisses over her throat, down to her collar bone and back up.

"Jacob." She murmured in bliss, running the tips of her fingers over my sculpted chest. I moved my head across to the other side of her neck, leaving another string of kisses down to her left collar bone, but this time not stopping there, I continued to go lower. Bella shifted slightly, "Jacob, no." I looked at her face, she was smiling still, breathing heavily, but her eyes were weary.

"I don't want you going too far." She explained gently, "not today, anyway." her facial expression was of a teasing seduction.

"Alright, whatever you say." I replied easily, not wanting to pressure her into anything. I didn't want her for her body anyways, I could stay a virgin my entire life if it meant I got to have her. I just wanted her to love me, I wanted her to feel good, and if she was uncomfortable, then I was perfectly fine with stopping.

We sat together for a long, silent moment. I held her close to me and she leaned into my chest wordlessly. I grinned, "So what do we do now?" I asked.

Bella giggled at my oh-so-romantic comment, but then her face suddenly turned very sober.

"I think…" she began hesitantly, "I think I need to talk to Charlie…"

My eyes studied her; I knew this girl like the back of my hand and could interpret her actions very easily. Her eyebrows were knotted and she was biting her lip- clearly she was nervous, but I wasn't very sure why. I knew that Charlie really enjoyed my company and liked the thought of me and Bella together as opposed to that Cullen leach. He once told me straight out that it was very good to have me around for Bella, so I couldn't understand why the idea of telling her dad was making Bella so anxious.

"Don't worry Bells, Charlie likes me. You don't have to be nervous about telling him, I'm all over it" I said with a grin, cupping my hand under her chin and lifting her gaze to mine. She gave weak smile in response.

"I'm not nervous of telling Charlie." She responded, the corner of her mouth was pulled down.

"Then what's the matter? And don't try to make something up." I warned, "You suck at lying."

"Well there are two reasons, first," she held up one finger, "the pack…they won't like this. They don't like me."

"Oh don't talk like that!" I scolded, "The guys love you! Well, except for Paul…but he's just an ass, he doesn't like anybody really." Bella tried to hide a smirk. "Anyway," I continued, "what's the second reason?"

"Telling Charlie…that means leaving this bed and leaving this moment. This moment is so perfect…I don't want to leave it. We'll have to go out and face everybody, I know that, but once we do that…all this becomes very real and to be honest, right now I feel like I'm in a dream. If this is a dream, I don't want to face reality. I never want to wake up."

With every sentence her face got closer to mine, I could hardly control myself and wait till she was finished talking to press my lips against hers. I just couldn't get enough of the feeling of her kiss and the taste of her lips which were sweet like honey. Her tongue danced in my mouth and I smiled through the kiss.

I pulled away for moment so I could catch my breath and speak. "This isn't a dream," I said, smiling ear to ear. "For once, real life is better than my dreams." With that being said, I got up off the bed and took a bow, making Bella giggle. I began to speak again, using a very formal voice, "Your majesty, 'tis time to announce our royal infatuation to the kingdom" I then scooped her up in my arms and carried her like a bride out to the kitchen.

When I saw what was waiting for us there, I immediately placed Bella down and stood protectively in front of her. The whole pack had crammed into my kitchen. None of them looked happy to see us.

"Jacob," Embry growled through clenched teeth, "you're in trouble."


End file.
